Spirits
by Soul of Hell
Summary: [Eight Below] a lot of one shot song fics. A lot based on Old JackMaya, Dewey returning to Truman fics, and one JerryKatie fic.


Song: My Immortal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eight Below. If I did, I'd be rich, but I'm not.

Maya was laying down on a couch that Jerry had. She missed Old Jack and Dewey. She mostly missed Old Jack. Why? Maya loved Old Jack. But she didn't know if Old Jack did love her. She tried to get him off the leash but he didn't allow it. She didn't know why so she was very sad. Before she left with the other dogs she gave Old Jack a good-bye kiss, knowing what would happen to him. Ever since that moment she had dog dreams about him. She missed him very much. When Maya was about to go to sleep, she felt a sudden rush of cold air.

I'm so tired of being here 

**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**

**And if you had to leave, **

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Because your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

Maya's head was down when she felt the rush of cold air. She put her head up, looking around. What was it? A spirit? She would have to wait and find out. Maya kept her head up.

These wounds wont seem to heal 

**This pain is just too real, **

**There's just to much that time can not erase **

**When you'd cry I'd**

**Wipe away all of your tears**

When Maya felt the cold air again, she looked up and saw a dog she would never see again. Who was it? Old Jack. Maya tried to jump off the couch put all she could do was get off with only three of her paws. Her other paw was still broken but it stay like that for a very long time. She walked to Old Jack. She looked at Old Jack. She couldn't believe it. Old Jack, right in front of her. She thought she'd never see him again. Her paw began to hurt. She wined from the pain.

**When you'd scream I'd,**

**Fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held you hand **

**Through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

Maya went on the floor, laying down. Old Jack went to her broken leg and licked it. Maya felt some pain but not much. Old Jack went up to her and lay down next to her. Maya looked at Old Jack. Old Jack licked her forehead.

You used to captivate me 

**By you're resonating light**

**But now I'm bound by **

**The life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts**

**My once pleasant dreams**

Maya's eyes turned red. Dogs don't cry but when her eyes turn red, it means she's sad. She looked Old Jack and he looked at her. Old Jack noticed her red eyes and licked her one more time.

**Your voice it chased away,**

**All the sanity in me**

**These wounds wont seem to heal, **

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time **

**Cannot erase**

Maya got up and tried to get on the couch. She couldn't. She stayed on the ground. Old Jack wined. He wined because he was kind of sad. He was sad because he saw Maya. Like Maya, Old jack thought he would never see her again.

When you'd cry I'd 

**Wipe away all of tears**

**When you'd scream I'd**

**Fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand **

**Through all of these years**

When Maya was still on the ground, she put he head close to Old Jack's. Old Jack licked her again.

But you still have 

**All of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell **

**My self that you're gone**

**And though your still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

Old Jack heard Jerry come into the room that Maya and Old Jack were. Old Jack got up, went outside the room. Old Jack looked at Maya one last time and looked at Jerry. Jerry noticed him. Jerry smiled. Jerry felt a tear go down to his cheek. He was sad when he saw Old Jack. Old Jack's spirit went away and Jerry was still crying.

When you'd cry I'd 

**Wipe away all of you tears,**

**When you'd scream I'd**

**Fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand**

**Through all of these years,**

**But you still have, **

**All of me**

Jerry saw Maya on the floor and carried her and put her on the couch. He cried a little and Maya licked his tear away. When Jerry left, Old Jack's spirit returned and looked at Maya one last time.


End file.
